How I Met Your Uncle
by RegalizdC
Summary: What does Leia think when her kids ask her about how she met Luke? And what does she tell them? (There is an incest mention, but nothing explicit). PD. There's a kind-of continuation to the story: How Uncle Luke Met Mom, hope you enjoy!


_I love the movies. But I must admit I'm not familiar at all with the Expanded Universe. Therefore, this is all based in the movies except for two characters I'm taking from other media: Jaina and Jacen Solo._

 _And of course none of these characters belong to me._

I hadn't realised how much I feared that day until it happened.

I was busy. Sometimes it's really hard to be me and do all the things I do and I've always done with... Well, being a mother. So yeah, I had stuff to do. Han had stuff to do, EVERYONE had lots of stuff to do. Don't blame me, that happens when you're taking care of a galaxy. The thing is I had to leave my tinny monsters (aka my kids, the ones I love the most in the world, Jaina and Jacen) with an unconventional nanny. Or in other words, the only disponible nanny: C3PO.

I convinced myself it wasn't such a bad idea. I told myself that they would be ok. And I guess everything was ok because when I came back, hours later, the children were alive and the old C3PO wasn't spreaded pieces of metal.

On the way back home, Jaina was very quiet.

"What happens, honey?" I asked. She looked at me, but it was Jacen who asked.

"We had a fight. I punched her on her arm. And she hit me on my face" I stared at him.

"Is that true, Jaina?" She nodded. Then they started to explain me why, and everything that had happened. The two of them gave different versions. At the same time. Screaming. They talk very fast and very good for being only four years old. When they finished they looked at me and said:

"But we are in peace now"

I hadn't understood a word of what they had just said, so I asked Jacen:

"And how did you come to that?"

"Threepee said we shouldn't fight because it is bad and because you would be sad and angry about it"

"And Threepee said we were actually very fortunate to have each other, not like with you and uncle Luke" Added Jaina "Threepee said that you hadn't grown up together and that we should be grateful because we're growing together and-"

Jaina said lots of true things during the next three minutes. I nodded.

"C3PO is right about that" It was time to go to bed, so I kissed Jaina on her little forehead and then sat on Jacen's bed to do the same.

"Mom"

"Yes?"

"How old were you when you met uncle Luke?"

"Well, I was a young adult-"

"But HOW did you meet uncle Luke?" interrupted Jaina. Ouch. For some reason, a part of me started to panic.

I started to tell them the story of how Luke and Han came to free me that time in the first Death Star. But in a short version.

"And how did you feel?" asked Jacen.

"Hmm..." Actually that was a good question. _Firts I was relieved and happy to see someone had actually came for me, though it was hard to trust a stranger. The thing is he somehow didn't feel like a stranger. Then, at the Milennium Falcon I felt sorry for him, for Obi Wan. When the adrenaline and some of the sadness went, I realised Luke was actually... Cute? In a very innocent-farmer boy style, and he had proved he was nice, too. Not only he had came after me, but also he wasn't an asshole like... Well, like your father. Who was a big selfish egocentric son of- nevermind. Luke was, as I said, cute. And kind of shy. But a good person. And a brave one. He was... Peculiar. When we destroyed the first Death Star there was a big party. I was so excited and happy that I didn't even mind your father's annoying coments. But there he was: Luke. Now he was more confident, and not shy at all. He even spoke to me looking into my eyes for longer than two minutes! He was all black leater and boots and "oh man I did it, I'm so happy. I think I look like an adult though I'm obviously such a dork". He was very nice to me, really. Even when he was trying to look a bit sassier. He tryed that Han sassy walk but of course, it wasn't for Luke. Though I'll admit he looked kind of sexy with those pats-_ "I felt... Happy" I decided to say.

"Did you know uncle Luke was your brother?" Jaina stared at me.

"Well..." Damn C3PO. _OF COURSE I KNEW HE WAS MY BROTHER_ _-big enthusiasic smile-_

 _No, I you say that smiling like that they'll think you're crazy. What about: "no, I had no idea, it was he who told me years later and I was sooooo happy to know...". Nah, maybe that would sound weird. I could tell them I didn't know we were siblings. Maybe I could tell them the whole true story._

 _Actually I liked your uncle. Like... I really like him. Maybe (and just maybe) in a romantic way. And maybe (and just maybe) I was trapped in a love triangle for a little while. And perhaps I kissed him two or three times. And perhaps I also liked the way he stared at me, and that petty smile of his. And I might (or might not) have spent one night I couldn't sleep thinking about how we would look like a couple, or like a marriage; and I might have spent part of that night thinking about how our children could look like. But it's just a supposition... Because as you know Luke is my brother and incest is not a good thing in our society-or in genetic. Ok, Leia, that would creep your kids for sure. They are convinced that if you kiss someone on the lips, that person could get pregnant. What if they start making weird theories about it?_

"You see" I continued "somehow I always... knew?" I know it sounded like a question. And even though it was true, saying it out loud was weird.

Then the kids went to sleep and I felt better. I love Luke, that for sure. I love him as a brother and as a friend and I will always do. But back then, things were different. So we prefer not to mention it, that part of our story. And it has worked all these years. I wondered if Jaina and Jancen would ask Luke as well...

"Where were you?" Han asked with a smile.

"I was telling the kids a story" I smiled back and kissed him.

"What story?" Han knew they loved strories, and he loved them too.

"I was telling them a story called _How I met your uncle_ "

"Nice" he closed his eyes and kissed me. Then he opened his eyes "Wait, have you told me that story before or it's just the title that sound familiar?"

-Leia smiles and the scene cuts to the final credits, with **that** music-

 _Thanks for reading! (As you may have noticed Engish is not my first language so please, if you see any mistake, tell me so I can correct it)_


End file.
